1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable holding structure and, in particular, to a cable holding structure for holding a shielded cable with a braided shield collectively covering plural wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connection structure is known that is composed of plural wires, a braided shield for collectively shielding the plural wires, an electric wire holder for holding the plural wires at predetermined intervals and a conductive casing housing the electric wire holder and connected to the braided shield, wherein the plural wires are connected to an electronic unit in a housing via a terminal fitting (see, e.g., Japanese patent No. 3819229).
In the connection structure disclosed in Japanese patent No. 3819229, the conductive casing is composed of a main body covering ends of the plural wires in a region from an end portion of the braided shield to the housing, and a lug to be fixed to an outer surface of the housing. By fixing the lug to the outer surface of the housing, the housing can be electrically connected to the casing and the braided shield.